Brothers Grimm: The Tales
by eemmaatt33
Summary: A Harry Potter adaptation of the Brothers Grimm book of fairy tales.
1. The Golden Key

**Author's Note: **I do not own _Harry Potter_, all rights reserved to J. K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing. Neither do I own _Grimm's Fairy Tales_, which solely belongs to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. This is a not for profit, fan told story, written in conjunction with _A Grimm Challenge_.

Please remember to leave a review, as I live off constructive criticism!

* * *

**The Golden Key**

**A poor boy who has to work outside, conveniently finds a little golden key. A Harry Potter tale.**

In the winter time, when snow lay on the ground, a poor boy was forced to work outside. With neither a coat nor a hat, poor little Harry Potter would face the harsh climate of Britain and combat against the chilling winds. For hours he would toil away at the snow, scraping every surface of the pathway, until the concrete ground shown through. The neighbours, having seen the boy shovelling the snow, soon convinced the Dursleys to have him clear their houses too.

Harry shivered again as he rubbed his hands together. Although he was freezing cold he wished not to go home, as more labour would wait for him at the house. He wanted to get away from the harsh weather, light a fire and warm himself a little. So great was his desire for warmth, that sparks began to fly from his hands, the friction creating more than just body heat. Harry's eyes opened in astonishment and began to rub faster. Hot sparks jumped from his hands and ignited the ground below. Spreading quickly the fire melted the snow and left a blackened trail behind.

Such magic had occurred before from young Harry, often in times of great need. He smiled brightly down at the new path, warmed by the glow of the heated stone. A small gleam caught his eye as he peered around at his masterpiece. He had found a tiny golden key. Looking at the deserted street of Privet Drive, he wondered who it could belong to. As he pondered his discovery, a trail of gold weaved from the key, snaking around the melted pathway and leading off far into the distance.

Such curiosity had always been a flaw for Harry, finding that his inquisitiveness often led to trouble. He knew instinctively that this path led to the lock, which belonged to the key. Walking quickly forward, the golden tendrils of dust danced around him, guiding him towards their treasure. Finally Harry came to a clearing; he figured that he must've hiked into the local park. He squinted to his right and could make out the slopes of the playground, glistening white, under a fresh layer of snow.

The golden strands slowly faded away, leaving Harry standing alone at the base of an old oak tree. His chest jumped in excitement as he knelt down on the wet snow. He dug into the ground until he unearthed an iron chest. It looked like a safety deposit box, clearly hidden away from prying eyes. There were no intricate details, nor any name engraved. However this didn't make it any less special to Harry.

He quickly placed the box upon his lap and looked for the lock to fit his key. Thoughts of precious jewels and amazing trinkets filled his mind, as he searched for the allusive keyhole. At last he discovered one, but is was so small, it was hardly visible.

Harry's hand shook with anticipation as he gently placed the key inside. It fit perfectly! He then turned it round once and opened the lid. Lying inside were mounds of cash, bound together by elastic bands. Harry was ecstatic; he could afford his own things now! He could buy rations and other necessities to last him though the years with the Dursleys. It was his little secret, less they take it away from him.

If Harry had been older maybe he would have questioned where the cash had come from. The police were baffled as small amounts of counterfeit money were slowly entered into the system. Unable to pinpoint the spender, they rounded up several known suspects. It was later discovered that a stash was buried in the park but was never retrieved, thought to be lost underground. The men were convicted, then sent to jail, whilst little Harry Potter enjoyed his new coat.


	2. The Old Beggar-Woman

**The Old Beggar-Woman**

**A nice old woman visits an orphanage, when she reaches a room to warm herself by the fire. A Tom Riddle tale.**

There was once an old woman who lived across Stockwell Orphanage, along Vauxhall Road. She was a kind lady and often pitied the children who grew up without parents. Once a month she would bake a variety of confectionaries and treat the kids to the special delights. The children learned to love her visits and this warmed her heart greatly, especially as she couldn't birth any children of her own.

One particular trip to the orphanage had been terribly cold. Her fragile body was unable to cope with such extreme weather conditions. Mrs. Cole, the primary matron of the orphanage, set her in front of the fireplace to warm her battered body. She gladly accepted this kind offer and stood with her back facing the enriching flames. Unfortunately in her old age, she didn't notice that her coat trailed too close to the fire.

Tom Riddle, a small black-haired boy, heard screams emitting from the lounge room. Upon entering the room he discovered that the kind old woman, whom often visited, was on fire. He stood and watched her slowly burn, listening to her unanswered pleads. He ought to have put the flames out. He ought to but he didn't. The poor woman died that day and if Tom Riddle held a brighter smile when he consumed her delicious treats, then none were the wiser.


	3. Sharing Joy and Sorrow

**Sharing Joy and Sorrow**

**A husband explains the joys and sorrows of married life, when he is accused of mistreating his wife. A Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger tale.**

There was once a man, who was a quarrelsome fellow, and his wife, who was very clever, caring and passionate, never could please him. Ronald Weasley was his name and he had been married to his spouse, Hermione Weasley née Granger, for two years. The war had ended and Britain was rebuilt, all should be well but that was not the case for this young couple. As the years carried on Ron became quite bitter, quitting his job at the Auror office and separating himself from the general public. Hermione, whom had vowed to stick by him through thick or thin, had hoped his temper would eventually mellow out.

It seemed that whatever she did, Ron was not satisfied, but grumbled and scolded, never happy. Hermione, finally at her wits end, decided to enrol them in a couple's therapy. Once there, the therapist suggested for Ron to be more grateful to his wife and treat her with respect she deserved. Ron promised to change his ways, especially if it were to help their marriage.

This lasted about a week before Ron converted back into his old habits, complaining and yelling at poor Hermione. Not one to give up, she reminded Ron of his promise. He was not pleased with this reminder and became even more troublesome. Instead of yelling, he would write degrading notes and leave them out for her to read. He would glare at her back and mutter under his breath when she wasn't in the room, then became quiet when she approached. He threw anything in arms reach at Hermione. A final way to punish her.

Hermione was beyond angry. She was tired of his childish temper tantrums and his general bitterness towards others. It had gone on for long enough. The very next day she dragged Ron, complaints and all, to the couple's therapist for another appointment. The therapist reminded Ron about his previous promise, he had made to Hermione. Ron sneered and opened his mouth to retort.

"I have kept my word," he said, "I have treated her better, sharing joy and sorrow with her."

"How can that be," the therapist asked, "She came to me with such heavy complaints against you."

Ron smirked as he stared down the confused therapist.

"I have treated her better, instead of raising my voice, I wrote my thoughts kindly down on paper. Now she would only have to glance down at my notes, to understand how I felt about her. However she still ignored my requests and was now avoiding my notes. In order to grab her attention, I threw at her, as a well-meant reminder, whatever came readily to hand. I have shared joy and sorrow with her also, for whenever I bad mouthed her aloud I was full of joy, but if she overheard me, then I felt very sorrowful," Ron explained.

Ron smiled and proudly glanced around the room, certain that he had fulfilled his promise. However the therapist was not satisfied with this answer and berated Ron for his awful treatment of Hermione. He received the reward he deserved.


	4. The Giant and the Tailor

**Author's Note: **_Italics_ represent barely distinguishable English spoken by the giant.

* * *

**The Giant and the Tailor**

**A man encounters a giant, who asks him to be his servant. A Rubeus Hagrid tale. **

Hagrid was determined to fulfil his mission given to him by Professor Dumbledore. Madam Maxine had apparated to safety but he had opted to stay longer in the mountains. If he couldn't convince the Gurg to side with the Order, then he had to find giants who weren't welcome in the tribe. The easiest way to find rouge giants was to search for injured ones. They were usually found in caves littered along the mountain side.

Hagrid crawled through a small cave, about a kilometre away from the giant tribe. He peered carefully into the darkness, listening for sounds of life. He heard movement at the back of the cave and bravely entered in deeper to investigate. Hagrid gaped at his discovery, for when he approached the corner, standing before him was an all powerful giant. To his surprise this one was healthy, not a single injury lay upon his thick body. Hagrid knew that he was in trouble, for he was no match against a fully sized giant.

The giant looked down in mistrust and reared his teeth in anger. Luckily for Hagrid the giant knew English and spoke down to his unwanted visitor.

"_What do you want here, you tiny Fly's leg_," cried the giant, his voice thundering against every side of the cave.

Hagrid backed away, "I was jus' explorin' the caves. I mean yeh no harm."

"_If that is the case_," said the giant, "_You may have a place with me_."

Hagrid was shocked. Was this giant trusting him?

"If it mus' be, why not," he replied, "What shall yeh hav' meh do?"

The giant glanced at the man below him, "_You will be my slave and do my biddings. Do you want to hear what wages you shall receive? You shall keep your worthless life for every year, three hundred and sixty five days, and when it is a leap year, one more into the bargain. Does that suit you_?"

The giant laughed cruelly.

"All righ'," replied Hagrid.

As he thought in his own mind, a man must cut his coat according to his cloth. At night I will try to get away as fast as I can, until then, I will obey his orders.

At this the giant said to him, "_Go, little ragamuffin and fetch me a jug of water_."

Hagrid pondered the giant's words for a moment.

Then answered back, "Would it not be mor' sufficient teh bring the well itself at once an' the spring too, then jus' a small pitch'r o' water."

The giant was shocked, how could this puny man bring the spring to him. He must be stronger than he looked. This giant was renowned for his stupidity. Soon growing afraid of Hagrid and his hidden strength. Be on your guard, thought the giant, this is no serving man for you.

Hagrid had begun to head for the cave's exit, when the giant called him back. He bade him to go into the forest and cut a couple of blocks of wood, then bring them back.

"Why no' the whol' forest, at once, with one stroke?" Hagrid asked.

"_The whole forest, young and old, with all that there is, both gnarled and smooth, and the well and its spring too_," sceptically growled the giant.

He became even more terrified of the power this man could weld. Again the giant stopped Hagrid. He commanded him to shoot two or three wild boars for supper.

"Why no' rath'r a thousand with one shot an' bring 'em all here," inquired Hagrid.

"_What_!" cried the giant in terror, "_Let's forget about supper tonight and lie down to rest_."

The giant was so terribly alarmed, that he could not close an eye all night long. For thinking what would be the best way to rid himself of this powerful man. This was unfortunate for Hagrid, whom had planned to escape at night. He was forced to stay, with the knowledge that the giant was still awake.

The next morning the giant led Hagrid to a marsh, down at the bottom of the mountain. They stood around a number of willow trees.

"_Listen serving man_," said the giant, "_Seat yourself on one of the willow branches. I long of all things to see if you are big enough to bend it down_."

Hagrid, forced to obey the giant, sat down on the branch, holding his breath to make himself heavy. So heavy, that the bough bent down.

However when Hagrid was compelled to draw breath, it hurled him so high into the air, that the giant lost sight of him. He landed safely in the muddy waters of the marsh, unharmed due to his sturdy structure. Hagrid did not realise that his suggestions to use the giant's strength, triggered the proceedings of his eventual release.


	5. The Bright Sun Brings It To Light

**The Bright Sun Brings it to Light**

**A man is murdered and leaves a lasting impression on his assassin. A Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy tale.**

Lucius Malfoy was a slippery fellow. He often evaded the law, bribing a few important figureheads or placing himself in amongst the right people. He had recently joined a revolutionary as a Death Eater, sworn into an alliance with the Dark Lord. As part of his initiation, he had to murder an assigned Muggleborn, to prove his worth.

Lucius was nervous but determined to eradicate the filth known as Muggleborn. After a hefty struggle, Lucius was able to gain the upper hand and dealt the winning blow. The gash was deep and blood seeped out of the wound he inflicted. The muggleborn was dying. The man looked up at the rising sun, the last words he said were, _the bright sun will bring it to light_, and thereupon he died. Lucius hid the body hastily in the shed and apparated quickly away. He rejoiced his victory and the first steps he made into becoming the right hand man of the Dark Lord.

After the hardships of war and the difficulties of raising a newborn son, the young family inherited the title of the House of Malfoy. This prestige came along with many benefits, including the deed to the esteemed Malfoy Manor and a very influential position on the Wizengamot within the Ministry.

One morning, when Lucius was sitting on the table outside on the balcony, his House Elf, Dobby, brought him his morning tea. He also carried a platter of assorted confectionaries, for both him and Narcissa to share. Dobby carefully poured the tea into the fine china saucer and quickly apparated away to his other household chores. Just as Lucius was about to drink, the sun shone on it. The reflection gleamed beautifully on the table below, making bright circles appear. Lucius was reminded to all those years ago, back to his first murder as a Death Eater.

He chuckled quietly to himself, "Yes, it would like very much to bring it to light, yet cannot."

Narcissa looked over at her husband.

"What is that, then," she questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I must not tell you," he answered.

But she said, "If you love me, you must tell me," using her most affectionate words.

It was often forgotten that Narcissa was a Black and that manipulation came second hand to her. Lucius finally caved in and told her his story.

"Years ago, when I was first elected as a Death Eater, I had killed my first muggleborn. In the last agonies of death, the wizard had spoken the words, 'the bright sun will bring it to light.' And now, the sun had just wanted to bring it to light. As it had gleamed and made circles on the wall, but had not been able to do it," Lucius revealed.

After this, he again charged her particularly never to reveal this, less he be discovered as a follower of the Dark Lord. Narcissa promised and left Lucius to enjoy his tea.

However, when Lucius had apparated to the Ministry, she went to her great friend and confided the story to her. She asked her never to repeat it to another human being. Before three days were over, the entire Wizarding Britain knew and Lucius was brought to trial. The body, what remained of it, was discovered and Lucius was condemned to Azkaban. And thus, after all, the bright sun did bring it to light.


	6. Old Rinkrank

**Old Rinkrank**

**A father has a glass mountain built for the sole purpose of determining a worthy suitor for his daughter, when disaster happens. A Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy tale.**

As purebloods go, Pansy Parkinson's father followed the strictest of traditions and held his daughter in the highest of regards. When it came known that she was infatuated with the Malfoy heir, as according to traditions, proper courting must begin. However before he would allow such a relationship to transpire, Lord Parkinson decided to test Draco. He had to determine whether he was worthy of his daughter's love. He constructed a glass mountain, along with the difficult task of climbing it. It was said that if Draco could cross to the other side of it, without falling, he would have his daughter to wife.

Pansy worried about the dangerous task and elected to travel with Draco, against her father's wishes. Together Draco and Pansy travelled up the glass mountain, with Pansy holding Draco's hand, in case he were to fall. They were halfway up, when Pansy slipped on the steep surface. She fell through a crack in the side, into the centre of the glass mountain, trapping her inside. Draco could not see where she had gone, for the glass mountain reflected the sun into his eyes.

He returned empty handed, unsuccessful in completing the task and having lost Pansy along the way. Lord Parkinson was miserable, he wept and lamented for his missing daughter. He ordered his house staff to have the mountain broken open where she had been lost. However they could not find the place into which she had fallen and it was too dangerous to knock down the entire glass mountain. Less they crush her underneath.

Meanwhile Pansy had fallen quite deep down into the earth and landed into a great cave. Her innate magic was the only thing which saved her from a terrible death. As she struggled to climb back up the steep walls, an old fellow with a very long gray beard came over to meet her. He was a goblin, one who obviously had a dwelling built underneath the mountain. Pansy whimpered as the goblin grabbed her arm.

He spat in her face, "If you be my servant and do everything I bade you. You might live. If not, I will kill you."

Pansy didn't have much of a choice, she was wandless and thus defenceless, so she did all he bade her.

In the mornings he took his ladder out of his pocket and set it up against the mountainside, using the ancient magic of the goblins to elongate it. He would then climb to the top and then draw the ladder in after him. Whilst Pansy had to cook his dinner, make his bed and do all his housework. When he came home again, he always brought with him a heap of gold and silver, to stash away in his house.

When she had lived with him for many years and had grown quite old, he called her Mother Mansrot and she had to call him Old Rinkrank. Then once when he was out and she had made his bed and washed his dishes, she shut all the doors and the windows fast. There was one little window though, which the light shone in and this she left open. When Old Rinkrank came home, he knocked at his door.

He cried, "Mother Mansrot, open the door for me."

"No," she said, "Old Rinkrank, I will not open the door for you."

Old Rinkrank was annoyed.

He said, "Here stand I, poor Rinkrank, on my seventeen long shanks, on my weary, worn out foot. Wash my dishes, Mother Mansrot."

Pansy sneered as she replied, "I have washed your dishes already."

Old Rinkrank replied, "Here stand I, poor Rinkrank, on my seventeen long shanks, on my weary, worn out foot. Make my bed, Mother Mansrot."

Again Pansy sneered, "I have made your bed already."

Rinkrank having quite enough of Pansy's cheek, said, "Here stand I, poor Rinkrank, on my seventeen long shanks, on my weary, worn-out foot. Open the door, Mother Mansrot."

Pansy kept the door tightly shut. Rinkrank then ran all around his house and saw that the little window was open. He thought, I will look in and see why she will not open the door for me. He tried to peep in, but could not get his head through because of his long beard. So he first put his beard through the open window, but just as he had got it through, Pansy came by and pulled the window down, with a cord which she had tied to the latch. His beard was shut fast in it.

Rinkrank began to cry most piteously, for it hurt him very much and he begged for her to release him. Pansy agreed but only until he gave her the ladder, with which he ascended the mountain. To ascertain that he wouldn't go back on his word, Pansy fastened a very long ribbon to the window. She set up the ladder and quickly ascended the mountain. When she was at the top of it, she opened the window by pulling the ribbon, releasing Rinkrank and his beard.

She went straight to her father and told him all that had happened to her. Lord Parkinson rejoiced greatly and Draco arrived hastily, to meet once again. They went and dug up the mountain, where the ladder still lay at the entrance. Inside they discovered Old Rinkrank, along with all his gold and silver. Together they bought Rinkrank to justice and killed him on the spot, taking all his gold and silver for their troubles. Pansy became great friends with Draco, having missed the chance to marry him, whilst the Parkinsons lived happily in great magnificence and riches.


	7. Sweet Porridge

**Sweet Porridge**

**A girl meets an old woman in the woods, who gives her a magic cooking pot. A Luna Lovegood tale. **

In the early days the Lovegoods struggled for money. Xenophilius Lovegood was just starting off the first production of the Quibbler and was unable to support his family financially. For several days his wife, Xena, and their only daughter, Luna, would go hungry, as food became a rare luxury. Luna would often scavenge the forest, finding edible fruits to satisfy their empty stomachs. During her latest trip, she was approached by an aged woman, who was passing by the village. Luna, whom was very trusting by nature, told her of her troubles and helped guide her out of the forest.

The woman was very glad for the assistance and decided to reward Luna for her generosity. She took out her wand, as she was a witch, and carefully wove her magic into one of her old cooking pots. A series of runes glowed around it, as the magic settled into the stone instrument. Luna was amazed by the complexity of the spell and awed by the power the old woman displayed. She presented her with the little pot and told her it now belonged to her.

Luna was grateful for this kind gift and asked what magic was indebted into the pot. The old woman smiled, revealing that when the words, _cook, little pot, cook_, were uttered, sweet porridge would appear, hot and ready to be consumed. When the words, _stop, little pot_, were spoken, it would then cease cooking. Luna again thanked the kind woman and took the pot home to her parents. Now they were finally freed from poverty and hunger, to eat the sweet porridge as often as they chose.

Luna once again entered the forest but this time to explore, as she was full and happy with her meals of porridge. Her mother, wishing for a nice breakfast, said _cook, little pot, cook_. And it did cook. She ate until she was satisfied and then she wanted the pot to stop cooking, but did not know the word. So it continued cooking and the porridge rose over the edge. Still it cooked on. Soon the entire kitchen and then the whole house was full. Then it spilled out into the fields, consuming the forest, as it still rose steadily.

It seemed to want to satisfy the hunger of the whole world. The village was in the greatest distress. No one knew how to stop it; no spell could undo the mess. At last when the villagers were considering abandoning their homes, Luna returned. She quickly ran up to the pot, which was buried inside the porridge filled house, and yelled, _stop, little pot_. It finally ceased and gave up cooking. The village soon became famous, as whomever entered the town, would have to eat their way through.


	8. The Nail

**The Nail**

**A man ignores the helpful advice of a stranger. A Mundungus Fletcher tale.**

Mundungus Fletcher had good business in Knockturn Alley. He sold his wares, lining his money bags with Galleons and Sickles. Then he would pack his trunk with the money and apparate home afterwards. Sometimes he would stop over at the Leaky Cauldron, catch a nice meal, and maybe find some new clientele.

One particular evening, he had managed to make a trade with one of the customers of the Leaky Cauldron. Swapping a few measly Knuts for a caged Kneazle. The cat-like creature was in good health and was a fine looking specimen. However it had a bit of a temper, thus explained the locked cage. This was no problem for Mundungus though, as making dodgy sales were his expertise.

As he sat down for a light afternoon meal, one of the customers, who had witnessed the transaction, approached his table.

"Excuse me," the man uttered, "But that cage isn't going to hold."

"Why not?" Mundungus asked.

"The latch is broken, see here," the man pointed to the cage door, "A nail is missing, this won't hold for long."

"Let the nail be missing," Mundungus laughed, "I'll soon get this creature off my back. Then it'll be someone else's problem."

The customer didn't look convinced but left Mundungus to his own devices. Later in the afternoon, Mundungus once again entered Knockturn Alley. Business was slow and he was unable to sell the traded Kneazle. The cage continued to rattle, as the creature pushed its weight against the door. Still Mundungus ignored the broken latch. He entered deeper into the alley, into the shadier parts of the establishment. None were too keen to purchase the misbehaved Kneazle.

Mundungus was nothing but determined, he knew he could make the sale. However as he picked up the cage, the latch sprung open and the angry Kneazle was released. Mundungus had to abandon the broken cage and quickly snatch up the naughty creature. He was scratched and clawed, even bitten on the nose. Leaving him with no choice but to return home and try again the next day.

Mundungus apparated with the Kneazle into his house and threw the retched creature off him. It hissed and spat at him, as it began to tear down his house.

"That cursed nail," he said to himself, "Has caused all this disaster."

The scammer has been scammed.


	9. The Valiant Little Tailor: Part One

**The Valiant Little Tailor: Part One**

**A man is challenged by a giant, who mistakes him as a mighty warrior. A Neville Longbottom tale.**

Neville Longbottom had settled down after the war. He was currently working at Hogwarts as the new Herbology teacher, acquiring the job after Professor Sprout retired. He purchased his own apartment, which he happily lived in during the summer. His old school friends visited him every weekend, as they kept in touch over the years.

He was very content with his life. Except one thing was missing. He still hadn't found the one, he could call his soul mate. He knew it was silly to feel lonely but all of his friends were married and had children. Perhaps it was just the feeling of being left behind, which had Neville worried.

It was currently the summer holidays, the period of time when Neville had the least amount to do. This year he decided to go on a holiday, explore the world where he had yet to venture into. He strolled down to the local markets, where the food was fresh. It was wise to stock up on supplies first. The aromas of the stalls smelled intoxicating, as Neville explored all the different stands in delight. He came across a small table filled with a variety of jams.

The saleswoman, noticing an interested customer, yelled across the market square, "Good jams, cheap! Good jams, cheap!"

Neville ventured up to the saleswoman and peered at the jars.

"Could I sample a few," Neville inquired, "With me, you'll be sure to get rid of your goods."

The woman smiled as she opened the jars and left him to inspect each one. Neville tasted every jam. He lifted each one, put his nose to it, and finally decided upon the one he liked best.

"This jam seems good to me, so I'll take one jar of the strawberry," he said, "With your half price sale, it should only be two pounds."

The woman, who had hoped to find a good sale, gave him what he desired. She was quite angry at the unintentional deceit and quickly shooed him away.

"This jam was a bargain," Neville spoke, "It'll be perfect for my morning breakfast, before I leave."

After finishing his shopping, Neville made his way home and unpacked his goods. He brought the freshly baked bread from one of his bags and cut himself a piece right across the loaf, spreading the jam thickly over it. Just before he consumed his breakfast, Neville decided to write out a couple of letters, informing his friends of his decision to holiday. He laid the bread on the table near him, inked his feather and scratched out the letters neatly onto parchment.

In the meantime the smell of the sweet jam rose to where the flies were sitting in great numbers. They were attracted and soon descended on it in hosts. Neville heard buzzing and looked up from his work.

"Who invited you," he said, as he drove the unbidden guests away.

The flies however, would not be turned away, but came back again in ever increasing companies. Neville at last, lost all patience and drew his wand from his sleeve. He aimed at the flies and struck them down mercilessly with a freezing spell. When he went to investigate his breakfast, he counted the flies. There lay before him no fewer than seven, paralysed and with their legs stretched out. Neville was impressed with his spell work, admiring his own ingenious.

"The whole town shall know of this," he proudly stated.

He went to his wardrobe and pulled out a large girdle. Using his wand, he embroidered on it in large letters, seven at one stroke. Neville put on the girdle and resolved to go forth into the world. He would be exploring the English countryside and camping amongst the forest.

Before he went away, he packed all the foods he bought from the market and placed them under a stasis charm. His owl, Silver, hooted at his forgetfulness. Neville raised his arm and Silver perched happily upon it, as he tied the letters to his leg. Silver took off hastily out the window.

Now he was finally ready to depart, he locked his door behind him and took to the road boldly. His owl soon returned and perched happily upon his shoulder. One particular road led him up a mountain. When he had reached the highest point, there sat a powerful giant looking peacefully about him. Neville afraid, began to back away, but stumbled on a rock drawing the giant's attention. The giant growled at the intruder.

Neville bravely took a step forward and spoke, "Good day. So you are sitting there overlooking the wide spread world. I am just on my way and want to try my luck. Will you let me pass?"

The giant looked contemptuously at Neville and bellowed loudly, "_You ragamuffin, you miserable creature, you_..."

The giant stopped as he spotted the girdle and read, seven at one stroke. He thought that they had been men whom Neville had killed and began to feel a little respect for the tiny fellow.

"_I'll tell you what, little ragamuffin. If you pass my test, not only will I let you through unharmed but, I'll accompany you on your trip_," the giant growled out in barely distinguishable English.

Neville, frightened at upsetting the giant, quickly agreed to his terms. The giant took a stone in his hand and squeezed it together, so that water dropped out of it.

"_Do that likewise_," bellowed the giant, "_If you have the strength_."

A sudden idea came to Neville's mind, as he snuck a hand into his backpack.

"Is that all," Neville bluffed, "That is child's play."

Neville opened his hand to reveal soft cheese; he had previously bought in the market. He pressed it until liquid ran out of it. The giant did not know what to say and could not believe it of the little man. Yet he was not to be discouraged and picked up another stone and threw it so high that the eye could scarcely follow it.

"_Now, little mite of a man, do that likewise_," the giant eyed him with distrust.

Neville smiled as the solution came to his head. Silver, his owl, quietly snuck down from Neville's shoulder and lay ready in his hand.

"Well thrown," Neville congratulated, "But after all the stone came back down to earth again. I will throw you one which shall never come back at all."

He threw Silver into the air. The owl soared high through the clouded sky and disappeared far off into the distance. Neville would miss his owl but he would be kept safe at Harry's place.

"How does that shot please you?" Neville asked.

"_You can certainly throw_," the giant admitted, "_But now we will see if you are able to carry anything properly_."

The giant led Neville to a mighty oak tree, which lay fallen on the ground.

"_If you are strong enough, help me carry the tree out of the forest_."

Neville felt confident he could pass the giant's test.

"Ready," answered Neville, "Take the trunk on your shoulders and I will rise up the branches and twigs. After all, they are the heaviest."

The giant took the trunk on his shoulders but Neville sneakily sat himself on a branch. He could not look around, but had to carry away the whole tree and the weight of Neville all by himself. Neville, being behind, was quite merry and whistled a song, as if carrying the tree was nothing. The giant, after he had dragged the heavy burden part of the way, could not go further.

He cried, "_Hark you. I shall have to let the tree fall_."

Neville sprang nimbly down. He seized the tree with both arms as if he had been carrying it.

"You are such a large fellow. Yet you cannot even carry the tree?" Neville pretended to be surprised.

They left the uprooted tree behind and walked down the path together. As they passed a cherry tree, the giant held the top of the tree where the ripest fruit was hanging and bent it down. He gave it into Neville's hand and bade him to eat. But Neville was much too weak to hold the tree. When the giant let it go, it sprang back again, and Neville was tossed into the air with it.

When he had fallen down again without injury, the giant said, "What is this? Have you not enough strength to hold the weak twig?"

Neville quickly thought of an excuse.

"There is no lack of strength," answered Neville, "Do you think that could be anything to a man who has struck down seven at one blow. I leapt over the tree because the huntsmen are shooting down there in the thicket. Jump as I did, if you can do it."

The giant made the attempt, but could not get over the tree. He remained hanging in the branches, leaving Neville with the upper hand.

The giant said, "_If you are such a valiant fellow, come with me into our cavern and spend the night with us_."

Neville had no other choice but to accept. When they went into the cave, other giants were sitting there by the fire. Each giant held a roasted sheep in his hand and was eating it. He had stumbled upon a small clan and wondered how he was going to get out of this deadly situation.

The giant showed him a bed and said, "_You are to lie down in it and sleep_."

The bed, however, was too big for Neville as it was sized for a giant and not a man. He crept into the corner and fell asleep against the cave wall. When it was midnight, the giant got up and took a great iron bar. He thought that Neville was lying in a sound sleep and decided he had to finish off the grasshopper for good. With the iron bar he cut through the bed with one blow and smugly went back to sleep.

With the earliest dawn, the giants went into the forest and had quite forgotten about their human guest. Neville walked out of the cave entrance and bumped into the giants. They were terrified, afraid he would strike them all dead. The giants quickly departed and ran away in a great hurry. Neville was finally freed from them.


	10. The Valiant Little Tailor: Part Two

**The Valiant Little Tailor: Part Two**

**The man finds a king, who assigns him various tasks for the marriage of his daughter. A Neville Longbottom tale.**

He continued onwards, following the path in the opposite direction of the mountains, less he run into more giants. After he had walked for a long time, he came to the courtyard of a magnificent manor. He felt so weary, that he lied down on the grass and fell asleep.

Whilst he lay there, the workers of the manor came and inspected him on all sides. They read on his girdle, seven at one stroke.

"Ah," said the cook, "What is a great warrior doing here in the midst of peace?"

One of the maids stepped forward, "He must be a mighty Lord!"

They went and announced him to the Lord of the manor. Lord DeClare, of the ancient and noble house of DeClare, owned the entire property of the village. Those whom lived there would often pay off their mortgages, by working as his house staff. He even trained a small army, who would guard his family throughout the day and night, for their wealth often preceded them.

Lord DeClare decided that Neville would be a wonderful asset for his guard. A useful man who ought on, no account to be allowed to depart. This counsel pleased him greatly and he sent one of his courtiers to offer Neville a guard position, when he awoke. The messenger remained standing by the sleeper, waited until he stretched his limbs and opened his eyes, and conveyed to him this proposal.

"For this reason have I come here," Neville lied, "I am ready to meet the Lord."

Neville was therefore honourably welcomed as the Lord of the ancient and noble house of Longbottom. He was well received and a special dwelling was assigned to him. It was his job to guard the regent, the next in line for the head of house, which was the Lord's only daughter.

Lady Annabel was very struck by Neville and harnessed quite a large crush on him. Neville took his position seriously. He protected Annabel everywhere she went and soon the two became close friends. The original guard, however, were set against the newcomer and wished him a thousand miles away.

"What is to be the end of this," one whispered amongst the others.

"If we quarrel with him and he strikes about him, seven of us will fall at every blow. Not one of us can stand against him," another stated.

They came therefore to a decision, betook themselves in a body to the Lord, and begged for their dismissal.

"We are not prepared," they said, "To stay with a man who kills seven at one stroke."

Lord DeClare was sorry that for the sake of one, he should lose his entire guard. He wished that he had never set eyes on Neville and would willingly have been rid of him again. But he did not venture to give him his dismissal. Lest he should strike him and all his people dead, to place himself as the head of the house. He thought about it for a long time and at last found good counsel. He sent to Neville and informed him, that as he was such a great warrior he had one request to make of him.

"In a forest of this country lives two giants, who have caused great mischief with their robbing, murdering, ravaging and burning. No one could approach them without putting himself in danger of death. If you can conquer and kill these two giants, I will give you my only daughter to wife and half of the village as a dowry. One hundred horsemen will go with you, to assist with this quest," the Lord asked of him.

This would be difficult, Neville thought, but they cannot find out I am a fraud.

"One is not offered a beautiful lady and half a kingdom every day of one's life. Oh yes," he replied, "I will soon subdue the giants. I do not require the help of the hundred horsemen to do it. He who can hit seven with one blow has no need to be afraid of two."

Neville prepared himself in his chamber and was soon ready to depart. Lady Annabel met him at the outskirts of the village.

"Please be careful Neville. My father can be rash at times but I want you to return home unharmed," she spoke.

"Of course Annabel, anything for you," Neville replied, passionately glancing into her eyes.

Neville went forth and the hundred horsemen followed him. When he came to the outskirts of the forest he addressed his followers.

"Just stay waiting here. I alone will soon finish off the giants," Neville bravely spoke.

Then he bounded into the forest and looked around the area. After a while he perceived both giants. They were part of the tribe, he was trapped with before. Neville watched, as they lay sleeping under a tree. They snored so loud, that the branches waved up and down. He paused and thought.

Neville gathered together a pocketful of stones and with these climbed up a tall tree. When he was half way up, he slipped down a branch, until he sat just above the sleepers. Then let one stone after another fall on the breast of one of the giants. For a long time the giant felt nothing but at last he awoke and pushed his comrade.

"_Why are you knocking me_?" He growled.

"_You must be dreaming_," said the other, "_I am not knocking you_."

They laid themselves down to sleep again and Neville threw a stone down on the second.

"_What is the meaning of this_," cried the other, "_Why are you pelting me_?"

"_I am not pelting you_," answered the first, angry at the accusation.

They disputed about it for a time but as they were weary they let the matter rest. Their eyes closed once more. Neville began his game again, picked out the biggest stone and threw it with all his might on the breast of the first giant.

"_That is too bad_," cried the giant and sprang up like a madman.

He pushed his companion against the tree until it shook. The other paid him back in the same coin. They got into such a rage that they tore up trees and fought each other for hours. At last they both fell down dead on the ground at the same time. Neville leapt down from his hiding spot.

"It is a lucky thing," he said, "That they did not tear up the tree on which I was sitting or I would have been in great trouble."

Neville drew out his wand and cast several large gashes on each giant. Then went out to the horsemen to convey the good news.

"The work is done. I have finished them both off but it was hard work. They tore up trees in their sore need and defended themselves with them. All that is to no purpose when a man like myself comes, who can kill seven at one blow," Neville relayed his story.

"But you are not wounded," asked one of the horsemen.

"You need not concern yourself about that," replied Neville, "They have not bent one hair of mine."

The horsemen did not believe him and rode into the forest. There they found the giants swimming in their own blood and all round lay the torn up trees. The party returned at once and told the Lord the news. Annabel was relieved that Neville returned whole and well. The Lord however repented his promise and again bethought himself how he could get rid of the hero.

"Before you receive my daughter and half of my village," he said to Neville, "You must perform one more heroic deed. In the forest roams a unicorn which does great harm and you must catch it first."

The Lord knew that unicorns were impossible to catch and that Neville would be sure to fail. Neville was thinking the same thing but had to keep up his heroic appearance.

"I fear one unicorn, less than two giants. Seven at one blow, is my kind of affair," Neville replied.

He took a rope with him, went forth into the forest and again bade those who were sent with him to wait outside. He had not long to seek. The unicorn soon came towards him and rushed directly at Neville, as if it would gore him with its horn without more ado.

"Softly, softly. It can't be done as quickly as that," Neville muttered.

He stood still and waited until the animal was quite close and then apparated a couple of meters away. The unicorn ran head first, against the tree with all its might. It struck its horn so fast in the trunk, that it had not enough strength to draw it out again and thus was caught.

"Now I have you," he said, smiling that his plan was successful.

He pulled the rope out and tied it securely around the unicorn's neck. Then with his wand he hexed the horn out of the tree, careful to not injure the creature. To kill a unicorn was to live a cursed life but to cut off its horn granted you good luck. The power of the unicorn was sapped away, with the separation of its magic horn. Neville would have to thank Hagrid later, for that particular lesson in Care of Magical Creatures.

When all was ready, he led the beast away and took it to the Lord. Lord DeClare still would not give him the promised reward and made a third demand.

"Before the wedding, you are to catch a wild boar, which has made great havoc in the forest. The huntsmen will give you their help," the Lord stated.

At this time, Neville was quite enjoying the tasks and wanted to receive the prize of Annabel's hand in marriage.

"Willingly," said Neville, "That is child's play."

He did not take the huntsmen with him into the forest. They were pleased that he did not, for the wild boar had several times received them in such a manner, that they had no inclination to lie in wait for him. When the boar perceived Neville, it ran on him with foaming mouth and whetted tusks, about to throw him to the ground.

Neville fled and sprang into an old barn, which was near, and up to the window at once and in one bound out again. The boar ran in after him but he sprinted around the outside and shut the door behind it. The raging beast, which was much too heavy and awkward to leap out of the window, was caught. Neville called the huntsmen thither, that they might see the prisoner with their own eyes.

Neville was proud of his initiate and went to see the Lord to relay his achievement. Lord DeClare, whether he liked it or not, was obliged to keep his promise. He gave him his daughter and half the village. Had he known that it was no warrior hero but a Herbology professor, who was standing before him; it would have gone to his heart still more than it did.

The first thing Neville did was relieve his half of the village from the house work. They could now live without the threat of debt. That very night Neville proposed to Annabel, which she readily accepted. The wedding was held with great magnificence and small joy. He wished he could have invited his friends and family, but he still hadn't told Annabel the truth. Yet he was happy and finally felt fulfilled.

After some time, Lady Annabel heard her husband talk in his dreams at night.

"Today class we will be learning about Mandrakes. Can anybody tell me their properties? Very good Miss Weasley. Could I please have each of you break into pairs and stand in front of an empty pot..."

It was then that she discovered that Neville had lied to her. He was no warrior, he was a Herbology teacher. The next morning she complained about his wrongs to her father. After calming down, she decided that she would confront him, as she still had deep feelings of love for him. Lord DeClare however was furious. He comforted her but made her promise not to reveal this discovery.

"Leave your bedroom door open tonight and my servants shall stand outside. When he has fallen asleep, they shall go in, bind him and take him on board a ship. Which shall carry him into the wide world," the Lord schemed.

Annabel did not agree with this plan but could not go against her father. Her conscience bothered her all day and finally she admitted everything to Neville. About his sleep talking and her father's plan to capture him. Neville then explained his entire story and told her, that his love was genuine. Annabel was hurt but stuck by Neville's side.

"What about my father's plan?" Annabel asked.

"I'll put a screw into that business," Neville said.

At night he went to bed with Annabel at the usual time. Neville mimed for her to activate the plan. She quietly got up and opened the bedroom door wide, signalling to the servants that he was sound asleep.

When the men approached the door, Neville cried out in a clear voice, "I smote seven at one blow. I killed two giants, I brought away one unicorn and caught a wild boar. Am I to fear those who are standing outside the room?"

When these men heard Neville speaking, they were overcome by a great fear. They ran as if the wild boar were behind them. None of them would venture anything further against him. Neville felt bad about his deceit and revealed everything to Lord DeClare. He left soon afterwards, accompanied by Annabel.

Soon it was the start of the school year again and Neville returned home with his new wife. Annabel decided to assist him in his Herbology classes as his personal helper. At the beginning of his first lesson, Rose Weasley approached him in the classroom.

"How were your holidays, Professor?" She asked.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you," Neville laughed.


	11. Domestic Servants

**Domestic Servants**

**A servant sings a melody about his master, mistress, child and cradle. A Dobby tale.**

A house elf is a magical creature solely devoted to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards and witches, usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments. Throughout history they are seen only as mere servants, a species created to serve.

Born from the calluses on their hands and the dirt on their knees, was the greatly unknown _House Elf Melody_. Sung for no higher purpose but to keep their spirits high and their heads down. Not many can claim to have heard this illustrious song. House elves aren't meant to be seen, you know.

_"Whither goest thou master? To Walpe. Master goes to Walpe, thou to Walpe, so, so, together we'll go. _

_Hast thou a master? What is his name? Cham. My master Cham, thy man Cham; master goes to Walpe, thou to Walpe; so, so, together we'll go. _

_Hast master a child; how is he styled? Wild. My child Wild, thy child Wild; my master Cham, thy man Cham; master goes to Walpe, thou to Walpe, so, so, together we'll go. _

_Hast master a cradle? How callest thou thy cradle? Hippo-dadle. My cradle Hippodadle, my child Wild, thy child Wild, my master Cham, thy man Cham; Master goes to Walpe, thou to Walpe, so, so, together we'll go. _

_Hast master an elf? What name has thy elf? From-thy-work-do-not-budge. My elf, From-thy-work-do-not-budge: my child Wild, thy child Wild; my master Cham, thy man Cham; master goes to Walpe, thou to Walpe; so, so, together we'll go."_


	12. The Wilful Child

**The Wilful Child**

**A child is too stubborn to stay in their grave and keeps popping out. An original character tale.**

A life cut short. Too young to have lived. Parents shouldn't have to see their children die. It is a fate too cruel. War and death, a perfect fit. A slash of a wand, the end of a life. The green spell is the last thing ever to be seen. A frozen face filled with fear, filled with regret. They have yet to live a full life.

Magic. The magic of life, a miracle in of itself. This child will not rest. The eyes are unseeing, yet they still blink. The body is decomposing, yet it still moves. The heart does not beat, yet it still yearns to live.

Let them leave, let them have peace. They do not belong in this world. A world of war, of blood, of death. Do not make this more difficult, than it already is. Tears have been shed. Body lowered into the ground. Earth spread over the coffin.

Once again the arm stretches upwards, reaching for something that has already left. Hearts break again. Begging and crying. The mother forced, again and again, to push the arm back down. The cold, unfeeling arm. A child lost to war, cannot live once again.

The child ceased moving. They understood. Life is but for a fleeting moment. They could never grasp it again. At last the child had rest beneath the ground.


	13. The Old Man And His Grandson

**The Old Man And His Grandson**

**An old man's hands tremble so much that he is often messy at the dinner table, his son and daughter-in-law find this disgusting. A Dursley family tale. **

Old age can be a terrible burden, thought Grandfather Dursley. His life had been filled with many joys and tragedies. His wife, whom shared a great part of that journey, was no longer with him. After the death of his spouse, his health had greatly deteriorated, having lost the will to live without her.

His eyes had become dim, his ears dull of hearing and his knees trembled. Once a week his son, Vernon would invite him to dinner, where his daughter-in-law would kindly make him a wonderful meal. Lately he had been having difficulties with his movements. When he sat at the table, he could hardly hold the spoon. Spilling the broth over the table cloth and letting it run out of his mouth.

Vernon and Petunia were disgusted at this. They forced him to sit in the corner of the kitchen, next to the sink. Giving him his food in an earthenware bowl, with barely a morsel to eat. He didn't complain and would take his dinner to the sink, watching his family at the table with his eyes full of tears. They were all he had left in this world.

Once his trembling hands could not hold the bowl, which then fell to the ground and broke. Petunia scolded him, hating the mess that he made in her clean kitchen. He only sighed and said nothing. They then bought him a wooden bowl, for less than a pound, out of which he had to eat.

Once during dinner, the little grandson, Dudley began to gather some bits of wood upon the ground.

"What are you doing there?" Asked Vernon.

"I am making a little trough," answered Dudley, "For father and mother to eat out of, when I am big."

Vernon and Petunia glanced at each other, signalling to speak in the next room. After they returned, they took grandfather Dursley to the table. From henceforth they always let him eat with them and said nothing even when he spilt his food.


	14. The Water-Nix

**The Water-Nix**

**Two children are snatched by a water nix and are forced underwater. A Padma Patil and Parvati Patil tale.**

The Patil twins, Padma and Parvati, lived by a great lake. Often they would play near the water, sometimes splashing each other if the weather allowed them. Once it was a misty afternoon, the air cold and the trees silent. The two sisters ventured outside and continued to play by the lake. As they passed the water's edge a beautiful song was heard. The voice was alluring and seemed to call forth for them.

"_Take me away to a different place_

_And together we can be face to face_

_And all these complications disappear_

_And all that is left_

_All that is left is the piece that I hold here_

_The water is where I need to be_

_And I hope that this song can carry me_

_And if you'd like well, you could come with me_

_And I will show_

_I will show you everything that you need to see_"

Padma and Parvati calmly walked into the lake. The music was soothing, relaxing their minds to any danger that it foretold. Below the surface was a beautiful mermaid, her fins brightly coloured and her hair waving gently in the current.

"_Come to me, my children. Come closer into the water_," she called.

Her beauty was astonishing, as were her words. They were hypnotising, the twins unable to turn away. The mermaid held out her hands, a silent gesture to grab hold. Parvati grabbed on first, followed closely by her twin. They were pulled under the water.

Down to the depths, the mermaid swam whilst the twins struggled to breathe. At last when the girls thought they were going to drown, they entered a small underwater cave. A large bubble of air was trapped with them, allowing them to temporary breathe. They were soaking wet and cold, shivering from the near death experience.

As the two girls calmed down, they finally gained a real glance at the figure which stole them underwater. What they thought was a beautiful mermaid was a hideous beast, a water nix. Rough scales covered its skin, as long tangled hair stuck to its head. Rows of sharp teeth, could be seen from its mouth. The creature looked at the children in disgust and spoke condescendingly to them.

"_Now I have got you. Tonight you shall be my dinner_."

The girls shrieked as its voice echoed around the cave. It sounded like nails against a chalk board. The water nix dove and disappeared underneath the water, leaving the two children alone.

"We're going to die Parvati," Padma sobbed.

"This can't be happening. This can't be the end," Parvati sat, still shocked at what had happened to them.

"We have to find a way out," Padma thought aloud.

The two girls searched the cave for any other exits but were bitterly disappointed.

"Our only option is to dive back into the water and swim to the surface," Padma suggested.

"It's a long way. Do you think we can make it?" Parvati asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"I-I'm sure we could. I mean, we made it down here," Padma quietly said, not convinced herself, "We have to try."

The Patil twins resolved themselves to escape. They took a deep breath and dove. The water was freezing but they carried on, pushing themselves out of the cave and swimming up towards the surface. The pressure was heavy and their strokes became weaker. The light of the surface came into view, as air became a necessity. Bubbles rose around them, as they pushed to their physical limits.

Padma and Parvati broke the surface and grasped for air. They were exhausted. Using the last of their strength, they swam to the shore of the lake and collapsed onto the bank. A few minutes later the water nix resurfaced and screamed at them to return. It swam as close to the bank as possible but could not leave onto the dry land. The twins were safe.


	15. The Ungrateful Son

**The Ungrateful Son**

**A boy is selfish and won't share his dinner with his father. A Dudley Dursley tale.**

Petunia sat a large meal of roast chicken on the kitchen table. She left the room to find her husband, Vernon to call him for dinner. Dudley smelled the delicious food and followed it into the kitchen. He couldn't help himself, he ate the entire dish.

When Petunia and Vernon returned for dinner, they discovered it missing. They saw Dudley sitting at the table and the remains of the chicken on the plate.

"What happened to the chicken Dudley?" Petunia asked.

Dudley was silent. He couldn't admit that he ate it and Harry wasn't there to blame. Quickly he thought of an excuse, which would place the blame on another.

"It was a toad," Dudley exclaimed.

"A toad?" Vernon exclaimed.

"Yes, it came through the back door and ate the entire chicken before my eyes. I didn't have enough time to do anything," Dudley lied.

"My poor boy, were you frightened. I can't believe a filthy toad was in my clean kitchen. We'll have to disinfect the area," Petunia shrieked.

"Maybe it's still outside. I'll go check," Vernon stated.

Vernon looked outside in the garden and spotted movement near the hedges. He grabbed a shovel and pulled out a great fat toad. The creature stared at him and sat still. Vernon frowned and flipped the toad off the shovel. He began to bash it, until it moved no more.

"I killed the blasted thing. It won't bother us again," Vernon said, when he returned back inside.

"W-what?" Dudley stuttered.

"I found the retched creature outside. I showed him who's the boss," Vernon sat down at the kitchen table, which Petunia was still cleaning.

"Well done, dear," she congratulated him.

That night, when Dudley went to sleep he had a nightmare. The toad, which Vernon had killed, jumped up to him. It looked imploringly at Dudley, as if to accuse him of his murder.

"I didn't kill you. Go bother Dad, if you're upset," Dudley whined.

The toad remained with him, staring and waiting.

"It's not my fault. You shouldn't have been in our garden."

Another stare.

"Fine, it was my fault. I shouldn't have blamed you," Dudley admitted.

The toad blinked but continued to stare and wait. This dream continued to occur every night. Dudley was dreading going to sleep and soon became exhausted avoiding it. Finally after two weeks of nightmares, Dudley couldn't take it anymore.

"Mum, Dad!" He called. "I have something to tell you."

He sat down Vernon and Petunia at the kitchen table.

"Remember that toad who ate our dinner?"

Both parents nodded.

"Well, there was no toad. It was me. I ate the roast chicken. Then I made up a story about a toad. I didn't know that a real one was outside," Dudley finally admitted.

"Oh, Dudley," Petunia sighed, "Haven't I been making enough food for you at dinner. I'm sorry."

"There's no harm done Dudley. That toad was trespassing anyway," Vernon added.

Dudley was relieved. His parents weren't angry. He didn't dream about the toad again.


	16. The Godfather

**The Godfather**

**A man asks a stranger to be godparent to his firstborn child. A James Potter tale.**

James Potter was frantic. He had thought about all the options but could not come to a decision. Who was to be the godparent to his firstborn child? His wife was due in less than a month and still they couldn't decide. Lily had left it up to him, thinking that at least he could choose one of his closest friends. But he couldn't choose between them.

**Sirius**- His best friend, his almost brother. They were inseparable. They even work together as Aurors. How could he not give the honour of godfather to him? Wouldn't he do the same, if he had a child? But James was worried. Would Sirius be the best choice? He doesn't exactly like responsibility. Does Sirius even know how to care for a child? To make the best decisions for the child? James wasn't sure and he didn't want to take a chance on something so important.

**Remus**- Now Remus, he's responsible. He would make the right decisions, always putting the welfare of the child first. He would be strict but kind at the same time. Knowing the balance between the two. James thought harder. But what about the issue of being a werewolf. He hated to place it against his friend but he had to think about all options. His child must be properly taken care of, if the need arises, will he be safe? What if Remus accidentally hurt his child? He couldn't exactly control himself around the full moon.

**Peter**- Then there's Peter, loveable Peter. Always thought of last in their little group. Would Peter be able to handle the responsibility of caring for a child? Would he want to? Peter never seemed the type to handle children. Lately he had been kind of quiet and moody. Avoiding them and his wife. Peter might not be reliable. What if he changes his mind? One day happily caring for the child, then the next wanting to be alone. He can't place his child with someone indecisive.

Then who was left? He was back to square one. James didn't know what to do. He decided to sleep on it. That night James had a precocious dream. He dreamt that he was to go outside the gate and ask the first person he met to be godfather. When he awoke, he was determined to obey his dream. It was important in wizarding society to listen to your dreams, especially when they could be revealing the future.

James went outside the gate and asked the first person who came up to him to be godfather. The stranger agreed and presented him with a little glass of water.

"This is a wonderful water. With it you can heal the sick but only when you see where death is standing. If he is standing by the patient's head, give them some of the water and he will be healed. But if death is standing by his feet, all trouble will be in vain, for the sick man must die," the stranger revealed.

"Thank you so much," James replied, as the stranger disappeared.

After that, James gained the ability to say whether a patient could be saved or not. He became famous for this skill, earning a great deal of money. Everyone was positively surprised, they had no idea he possessed such a talent. James didn't tell them about the stranger or the special water he used.

James wanted to thank the man and tell him how the water succeeded. When he saw the man again, he followed him back to his house, hidden away on a secluded path. When James entered the house, he encountered the strangest things.

On the first flight of stairs, the broom and the shovel were disputing. Knocking one another around violently. James supposed that they were bewitched, to come alive and clean the house.

"Excuse me. Where does the godfather live?" James asked, hoping they could reply.

The broom answered, "One flight of stairs higher up."

James thanked the household appliances and continued up the stairs. When he came to the second flight, he saw a heap of dead fingers lying on the counter. James was scared. Who did these belong to? Did the man cut them off people? Where were these people now?

"If you're looking for the godfather," one of the fingers spoke, "Then he is one flight of stairs higher."

James was shocked and quickly exited the room. On the third flight lay a heap of dead heads, which again directed him to the flight above. James was worried now. Had the godfather killed all these people and cut them into tiny pieces? He continued on, scared but filled with an odd curiosity.

On the fourth flight, he saw fishes on the fire, which frizzled in pans and baked themselves. Finally on the fifth floor he reached a door. He peered through the keyhole and spotted the godfather with a pair of horns on his head.

James barged in, taking out his wand in one stride. The godfather got into bed in a great hurry and covered himself up.

"Who are you? What have you done?" Demanded James.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked the godfather.

"This strange household you have. When I came inside I saw the broom and shovel quarrelling, beating each other senselessly!"

"Don't be stupid," yelled the man, "That was only the boy and the maid talking to each other."

"B-But," James stuttered, "How about on the second flight? I saw dead fingers!"

"How silly you are. Those where some roots of scorzonera," the godfather explained.

"Then what about the heap of dead men's heads, or the fishes in the pan. They were cooking themselves!" James exclaimed.

"That was merely cabbages and…" The godfather paused when the door was opened.

The fish came inside and served themselves up. James thought he had caught him.

"Then what about you? When I came to the door, I peeked through the keyhole. I saw you with horns on your head. What are you?" James demanded.

The godfather smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" He chuckled.

James felt a chill run down his back. He became alarmed and ran down the stairs. If he had not, who knows what the godfather would have done to him.

"I'll see you soon," the man spoke, tucking into his fish dinner.

The stranger was Death.


	17. Brides On Their Trial

**Brides On Their Trial**

**A man must choose one of three beautiful sisters to marry. A Lucius Malfoy tale. **

There were a lot of expectations that came with inheriting an ancient and noble house. One of which, was marriage. Lucius Malfoy had reached the proper age in which he had to select a wife. His parents had already discussed this matter with the Blacks, another ancient and noble house. He was to marry one of their three daughters. All of whom, where renowned for their beauty, intelligence and independence.

Lucius would meet all three ladies and then form a decision based off this interaction with them. He had no idea how to select the best wife in such little time. After worrying about this matter for days, he finally confronted his mother and told her of his predicament.

"Each daughter is equal marriage material. It is difficult to make a choice. How do I decide which woman to give my preference to?" Lucius asked.

His mother paused and thought, as she slowly sipped on her warm tea. After placing the fine china onto the table, she faced her son with a soft smile.

"This afternoon, when all three are invited over, ask the house elves to set out some cheese before them. Watch how they eat it and then report back to me."

Lucius was confused on how this would help him decide which woman to wed but he trusted his mother and took her advice. He asked one of the house elves to give each daughter a piece of cheese.

Andromeda, the eldest, swallowed the cheese with the rind on. The second, Bellatrix, hastily cut the rind off the cheese but cut it so quickly that she left much good cheese with it, and threw that away also. The youngest, Narcissa, peeled the rind off carefully and cut neither too much nor too little. Lucius told all this to his mother.

"The first is too greedy. Andromeda is not the wife for you. The second is too hasty. Bellatrix is not suited to be your wife either. The third is moderate and sensible. Take Narcissa as your wife," she told her son.

Lucius later propositioned Narcissa, they were soon engaged to be married.


End file.
